approaching darkness ahead
by mooneymad02
Summary: a fic, my first one.... its about sakura meeting this mysterious woman in her dream who will give her instructions and she knows that she have to follow them as the dark era approaches sooner than ever.
1. CHAPTER 1

Author's note: ok... this is my first anime fanfic! And most probably you can tell that from my nick I am a die hard harry potter fan too! Haha but don't worry! My commitment for anime is not anything small..hope you enjoy the story~ and there would be some jap in it and you guys can tell me whether you all want the translation for it or not.those are lyrics I came out with in my mind~  
  
Disclaimer: though as much as I want them. They are not mines and will never be. *roars*  
  
Bright morning sunlight entered her room through the ajar door and slightly agape window sills. Though Sakura's head was still throbbing from last night endless nightmare that left her clueless, she crept out of bed with a sigh and staggered towards the bathroom. As she stood in front of the mirror looking back at her own reflection staring back at her haggard self, she tried but failed to suppress another sigh which was threatening in her throat. Eye bags, pale skins, dull eyes, all these were the symptoms of insomnia, and boy, did she hated it. She tried to muster all the energy in herself and gave a big smile that she always readily hung by her mouth. And she managed one, a nevertheless big but fake one. She threw her head back as she felt blackness washed over her again. All she could do was to groan "not again." Before her eyes rolled back in her socket and she felt herself slipping into one of her million and one questioning dreams with a thud and onto the floor.  
  
She was walking alone again in the dark forest. Never ending stretch of creepy dark willows, shadowing over her, threatening to swallow her into the complete blackness of the night. She ran, she screamed and called for help. "Thud. Thud. Thud." All that could heard was her rhythmic footsteps making contact with the ground. Other than that was complete silence. No owls? No cricket? The silence seemed too unnatural; in fact it was so quiet, too quiet till the silence was almost ear-piercing. She huffed and puffed. Though she was a good runner but such a long run could not help but tire her out slowly. Her breathing grew harder and her lungs felt like bursting. Cold air, waves after waves of them crashed against her face and filled her now prickling throat. Her eyelids felt like tones and her head was throbbing. Not to mention all the muscle which were threatening to tear with every step she took. But she knew. Somehow she could not afford to stop running. She didn't know why. But her instinct told her not to stop. And she for one is someone who trusts her instincts.  
  
Then as she took another step forward something she sensed made her a thousand times better. Light. In a distance further away. Streams of strong powerful golden light were seeping through the forest, highlighting everything in sight. Yes! She thought as she hasten her footsteps and urge herself forward pushing herself harder. Somehow, she didn't know but the wind no longer felt chilly and the silence seemed to be broken by a melodious song. Something she had not heard before, but nevertheless melodious. She could not explain it, she had not heard it before, but still it felt soothing to her ears. And with every mote sung, her pain halved. Her legs no longer felt like it had a thousand hot knives cutting through it and her throat no longer froze. She could breathe better and she unconsciously smiled again. It was then she finally threw herself past the final tree and into full blast pure lightness.  
  
Huh? Thousand of question blasted through her mind like machinery guns. She had to squint her eyes as though the marigold white light was too much for her. But still she was thankful for it. For once that whole night, she felt warmth like she never did before. She felt a strong surge of energy rush through her body as she opened her eyes wide again, and was very surprised to see a figure standing in front of her. She had to once again slightly shadow her eyes from looking at this lady infront of her. Or at least she though she is a lady. Somehow squinting her eyes she managed to get the outline of her, amburn flowing straight hair that went way down her waist. She was dressed, no, more like draped in a yellow silk like material with tints of sunshine orange and all other shades of yellow to orange imaginable. The light shone on her reflecting her smooth hair and gorgeous curves and also an orb which she was holding in her hand. The orb. It seemed too familiar. Like she had came in contact with it before. Ribbons were wrapped around her, glowing like sunshine and emitting warmth.  
  
Sakura felt a very strong surge of power flowing from her. But not evil. Something pure. Something light. She wasn't and couldn't be sure. And all she wanted was for that woman to turn around. So that she could see her face. So that she could see her features.  
  
All these while the singing didn't stop. And now, come to think of it. Even the voice sounds familiar, yet like nothing she had heard before. She was beginning to get confused now. She wanted so much for the woman to turn around and meet her but yet no matter how much she tried. She just could not.  
  
Kiseki wa mat te iru dake de wa otozure wa shi nai i. Yu u ki o dashi te, ji bun no chikara o tayori ni. Subete o norikoe te sae, so no shun n kan wa otozureru yo. So shi te tat tai ma, so no shunnkan wa hajimari mashita.  
  
Then slowly her melodious voice faded into the background slowly and the steady movement of her rising and falling shoulder stopped. She then spoke up without turning around.  
  
"You have come."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakura's eyes widen at this. She had not expected to get her voice back and before she could lose it again she questioned her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Sakura waited patiently for an answer but all she heard was a slight chuckle before the woman spun around gracefully and faced Sakura.  
  
"I am you." 


	2. CHAPTER 2: REVELATAION

Authors note: argh stupid me. I uploaded the wrong content previously and I hope this time it will be right..happy reading~  
  
Disclaimer: Yes yes I know they are not mines.  
  
CHAPTER 2 : THE REVELATION  
  
Sakura's eyes widen in shock as those words burned into her and the phrase repeated like a buzzing of a bee in her ears. "But how can that be." she thought. But on second look, the lady in front of her, besides the length of her hair and the maturity of her gestures and height, she looked like Sakura's carbon copy. The same passionate eyes and warm smile on the cheery lips. Not to mention the similar aura that radiates from each other. "No. this is a dream." Sakura repeated it like a mantra over and over again in her head. And before Sakura could mutter another word, the whole scene spun and she felt the cold sheets of her bed rubbed against her skin as she found herself stirring up in her own bed.  
  
She snapped open her eyes, expecting to meet her brother's, father's or even Kero's eyes but not the pair of burning yet gentle green eyes staring back at her. Immediately, sensing that something is not right sprang into full battle mode, clutching the key she hung around her neck, tightly. "What are you doing here?" Before she could answer, Sakura fished out her key and was ready to fight until the lady raised her hand and said a string of enchantment.  
  
"Wait and there is no need for this. Take a seat." She said as she gestured to the bed.  
  
Sakura eyed her suspiciously. After all it wasn't everyday you see a character jumping out of your dream. But then she sensed something even weirder and turn her focus away from this mystery lady and what she saw made her blood froze.  
  
As if time had stopped, everything in the room was mid air suspended. Kero was half way flying through the air and the bird outside the window were all frozen awkwardly.  
  
"What did you do? And what do you want?"  
  
"Just settle down and relax." She said ever so calmly that it was starting to freak Sakura out.  
  
"No! Why can't you answer me?" Sakura shouted back starting to be agitated.  
  
"I really didn't want to do this but." and with a sigh she raised her hand and pointed her orb at Sakura, with a string of enchanting words, a string of light burst out and bounded Sakura tightly on the bed.  
  
"What the! Get rid of this thing and set me free imme.." But before she can finish her sentence the lady pointed the orb at her once more and Sakura found herself unable to speak another word.  
  
"As I have told you before, I didn't want to resort to this but due to certain circumstances and seeing how ready you are to cooperate with me. You left me with no other choice." The lady said before lowering her orb and sat next to Sakura, making the poor girl shun and tried with all her might to move away in vain.  
  
"First thing first. I am light nova. But I have come from another time to warn you about the upcoming battle, lead by dark nova. She also came form another time slot and is here to create trouble. And I think it is vital that you receive this information before hand. Let me tell you first that this battle will not be easy. Dark nova is someone who is very vicious and will resort to anything to create havoc and to obtain what she desires. While, from my name you can tell that I opposes her and she is here for my past self, so that I cannot exists in the future to defeat her. And this is where you come in. Because you, are my past self."  
  
Sakura's eyes widen even more as she looked at Light Nova. Despite she had heard it in her dream before; she still felt it bizarre to hear it when she was awake. This lady standing right before her eyes is her future self. Coming back in time to protect her?  
  
"Yes, I am not in anyway a part of your illusion and dreams. I am real." At this Light Nova stretches out her hand to touch Sakura's pale face. And as soon as their skin came into contact, Sakura turned away in a snap.  
  
"In present you are currently the CardCaptor. But with only the power of your cards, it is insufficient to defeat Dark Nova's powers and black magic. Thus, I am giving you these to aid you."  
  
And with a swish of her orb, a number of rainbow colored crystals and an orb spiraled in the air and dropped next to Sakura.  
  
"There are 7 of them, known as the saint elemental crystals. Each of them possessing a different ability and is able to aid you in different ways which you will find out through different circumstances. Also the orb which is similar to mines will enhance the current power you have now by at least 10 times. Whenever you need to use it just call out the incantation "Seinaru Hikari Yo, Ware Ni Mugen No Chikara O Attae. Saint Crystal Activate."  
  
Sakura can only look in awe at the new powers and weapons she had just acquired. Then Light Nova opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
"I am sure you have your doubts but let me tell you. Frankly, there is not much time left. The Dark Era is approaching and we need to act fast. And we can only do so through cooperation and trust between us. Can you do that?" Sakura nodded and waited for her to continue. "That is all and do you have any questions for me?"  
  
"Miss Light Nova."  
  
"Just call me Hikari ((light in jap))"  
  
"Hikari, I believe you." Hikari smiled at this, "can I tell anyone about this?"  
  
"Only Kero, Yue, Syaoran, Eriol and of course Tomoyo." She finished with a smile at the thought of all her old friends.  
  
"Ok, thanks and where will you stay?"  
  
"I will find a way. I can exist most of the time in my spiritual form so it should not be a problem. I can also exist in your dreams which I think you should know." She replied with a grin.  
  
Sakura gave a nod and pointed to the bright yellow lights binding her and asked, "can you like unbind me?"  
  
"Sure. As told you before this weren't my fault you forced me too." She said while unbinding her.  
  
"If there is nothing else, I will have to start moving the time already. And bye." With a final swish of her orb, everything turn back to normal and she faded into thin air before Sakura's very eyes, leaving the poor girl with an even more heavy responsibility. 


End file.
